It was Christmas eve
by monoscore
Summary: Dipper is upset about Stan around Christmas but has a dream that changes his mind


**It was Christmas eve in Gravity Falls**

**It was Christmas Eve in gravity falls, and the pine twins were spending winter break with their Grunkle Stan. "Hey dipper why do you think mom and dad keep sending us here, don't they like us anymore?" Mabel asked sadly**

**"Of course the still love us Mabel they just like the alone time." Dipper assured his twin sister slipping on his favorite baseball cap. "Come on we have to get downstairs Stan has invited Wendy over for dinner since her parents are out of town." The twins headed downstairs to the front room where Grunkle Stan was lounging in his armchair**

**"Hey kids so turns out Wendy denied our invite and is going out with that hainish boyfriend of hers" **

**Grunkle Stan said casually letting out a big belch. Christmas was not as pleasant at the shack as it was back at home. Stan was too cheap to put up any decorations or buy a Christmas tree so the room was bare. **

**"Grunkle Stan that's it I've had enough of you this winter break I'm leaving!" "I'm taking the next greyhound back to California." All the yelling had brought Soos into the room curious to what was going on.**

**"But dipper it's Christmas Eve, you can't leave me now." Mabel said tearing up**

**"No buts about it!" dipper yelled and ushered himself out into the snowy cold. Mabel followed him to the door, behind her followed Soos and Stan. Mabel was about to go after dipper when Soos grabbed her shoulder and held her back. As she watched Dipper tromp through the snow one silver tear slid down her cheek.**

** Dipper calmed down as he walked through the woods he has come to know so well but muttered to himself as he walked "Stupid Stan ruins everything." **

**"Whoa there champ." A voice said sternly**

**"Tyrone what are you doing here?"**

**"Dude you just made a huge mistake leaving like that."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'll show you come on."**

**In a flash the two were back at the shack in the bare living area. **

**"Take a look for yourself dipper what do you see?**

**As Dippers eyes looked around the room he locked on Stan still lounging on his chair.**

**"Why the devil he doesn't even realize where I went!" Dipper said to himself in disgust then a new sound came to his ears crying. Across the room was Soos, Mabel's head on his knee crying. Soos was stroking her back doing his best to comfort her.**

**"Gee Mabel is taking this really hard."**

**"Sure is, broke her heart to see you leave like that." A different voice said **

**"Hey where did…Wendy?"**

**"Was up dork hey listen I need to show you something." Wendy said snapping her fingers **

**"Where are we now?" Dipper questioned**

**"We are at the mystery shack six years from now."**

**"Wait but this can't be the shack it's so clean." Dipper pointed out **

**"Well Stan died a few months ago from a heart attack so a new owner took his place."**

**As Wendy snapped her fingers again the pair appeared in the shack store. There at the front desk sat a teen about Wendy's age reading a newspaper.**

** "Hey Wendy, who's that?"**

**"You'll see." **

**There was a soft knock at the door causing the teen to put down the paper. She was about six feet tall her long flowing chocolate brown hair tumbling down her back in elegant curls. Her eyes were sparkling catching the light. She was in a very lovely dress bordered in silver covered with purple butterflies.**

**"Is that… Mabel?"**

**"Yes she has grown into quite the young woman, she even has a boyfriend."**

**Mabel rose from her chair and went to get the door. Standing on the stoop was a tall hansom man. He was dressed elegantly, in a baby blue suit. His hair was a glistening white combed back in a slick style.**

**"Who is that?"**

**"Don't you recognize him?" "That's your old nemesis Gideon."**

**"Whoa wait that can't be Gideon, Mabel would never date that monster."**

**"When you left, Mabel felt alone she and Gideon went on a date and have been going out since." Wendy explained.**

**"Gideon it's good to see you and very well dressed I might add." Mabel said lightly pecking him on the cheek**

**"It's good to see you to, you as well look lovely tonight." Gideon said in a smooth silky voice.**

**"That's not Gideon his voice sounds like a baby pig not a movie star."**

**"Dipper Everyone has grown up; Soos is here to you know."**

**"Really?" Dipper asked hopefully**

**Through the other door came a frothy man in his mid-30s. On his head was the official mystery shack fez. The man was bigger in build and shorter in height.**

**"Soos you look darling in that new tie I gave you, does it fit all right?"**

**"Yes Mabel, It fits perfectly but we have to get to the ball on time."**

**"Wait Wendy what ball?"**

**"Well since Soos toke over the shack Mabel has made him a second father to her. The shack gained popularity, since Soos is not afraid to spend money on quality items. So they started holding balls and partys to increase donations and help the costs."**

**"One more thing Mr. Mystery." Gideon said turning to Mabel. Using his hand he pulled a purple butterfly off Mabel's dress it started to change its position. Then he lifted his hand and placed the butterfly in her hair Mabel blushed.**

**"She looks so happy."**

**"Yeah but underneath…"**

**"Wendy, Wendy!"**

**Dipper was now outside in the blinding snow looking for the teen he was talking to. Then he saw lights on ahead. He started to tromp towards them. Then suddenly it all went black, Dipper opened his eyes "Just a dream." He mumbled to himself looking across the attic to where Mabel was sleeping soundly.**

**The End**


End file.
